


Ode to the Queen

by olicityfan15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Friendship, Legacies, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Poetry, legacy, no respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: An ode to Oliver Queen





	

His name is Oliver Queen  
he really is quite mean  
He had a close friend named Laurel   
Who he treated like a dirt pile   
He used and abused her  
But from him she would never defer  
And when came down the pieces of her statue   
He just pushed them out of view  
For another person he gave her suit  
Probably because she looked to him quite cute  
So in the end they call him a hero  
When in reality he is quite the zero


End file.
